


when you had not touched me yet, oh take me back to the night we met

by KTLeo



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Guns, M/M, Oneshot, Touch-Starved, Wingfic, fighting on the roof of a train is cool right, gun fights on trains, im only good at oneshots rip, man I used to be so good at writing, the boys almost die again B)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTLeo/pseuds/KTLeo
Summary: He yelps and holds on to him helplessly, Dirk holds him by the waist.They’ve long since passed the height the tree line surrounding them, long since passed the height of the bridge the train was traveling along and are now hovering.Todd twists, following the train the where Antoinette stands dumbstruck on the roof of it. She almost looks like an ant from here.





	when you had not touched me yet, oh take me back to the night we met

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I know I haven’t written anything in a while, so this is me rising from the dead (if you don’t follow my tumblr it’s pixel-is cough cough) and giving you a brotzly fic and then returning to my grave.
> 
> the title is from the night we met by lord huron, so much brotzly vibes, pwease go listen to it

Bullets ricochet through the train and lodge into cabin walls while Dirk pulls out a gun of his own and fires back, which thankfully scare Antoinette enough to make her sprint down the corridor, scarlet heels clacking.

 

They were lucky to catch her alone, without her mafia, and lucky enough to catch her before she stole another antique painting.

 

Dirk and Todd chase her down the corridor leaving chaos in their wake, making it to different sections of the train, finally cornering Antoinette at the back.

 

“Enough of this! You’ll never find those paintings!” She shouts with a thick French accent, aiming her gun at Todd’s shoulder and firing, the bullet ripping through. She turns and scuttles up the ladders beside her.

 

Todd curses and stumbles back, clutching his shoulder, Dirk jumping to his side immediately.

 

“Todd! Are you oka-“

 

“She’s getting away!” Todd yells, pointing to where her legs disappear onto the roof.

 

Dirk quickly looks back at Todd worriedly, then rushes up the ladders with him in tow.

 

They meet again on the roof, catching Antoinette looking down at the drop beneath them as if she was considering jumping into the icy water below to make her escape.

 

“Antoinette! You’re cornered!” Dirk yells.

 

“Idiots! The both of you! I’ve been with the mafia for nine years and you think I haven’t gotten away with murder yet?” She slips out of her fluffy red coat and drops it off the edge of the train, raising her gun at them.

 

Todd raises his own gun, “You either get out of this alive and come with us or we put a stop to this,” he says, holding back screams of agony from his bullet wound.

 

“What good will a dead person do you?” Antoinette spits back.

 

“It’s a good thing our client is paying us either way,” Dirk mutters.

 

“You won’t be getting paid if you’re dead!” She fires her gun again, letting out multiple rounds. Dirk and Todd fire back, another chase to the front of the train beginning while somehow, none of them get shot until Todd starts to reload his pistol, getting shot twice in the knee and once in the shin and then collapsing, dropping his gun.

 

Once again, Dirk falls by his side and wraps an arm around his back.

 

Antoinette smiles, making her way towards them menacingly, “There’s only one way this will end, Gently”

 

Dirk frowns, “That’s one of the nicest threats I’ve ever gotten,”

 

“Stand up!”

 

He looks at Todd, who curled in on himself and is letting out pathetic groans.

 

“Stand up I said!” She fires, this time not aiming for him, making them flinch. Dirk helps Todd stand up.

 

“Drop your guns,” She gestures to their guns and when Dirk doesn’t do anything but stare at her like she has two heads for a second, she yells “Drop yours guns or your boyfriend won’t be so lucky this time!”

 

A tense moment passes as none of them make an attempt to protest or drop their guns.

 

Suddenly, Dirk raises his gun and before he can pull the trigger, Antoinette has already aimed and fired at him, tearing into his chest.

 

Dirk shouts and blacks out. His ears ringing and losing his balance, he slips off the edge of the moving train, dragging Todd with him.

 

And they’re falling, cold winter air like daggers against Todd’s bare arms and hands, clinging to Dirks jacket.

 

Todd blacks out from sheer panic.

 

A familiar scene echoes in his mind.

 

——

 

Todd slowly comes to realize Dirk, warm and wrapped around him and suddenly, there are no more bullets being fired in his direction, his sight of the man blocked by the pattern of feathers.

 

He follows the feathers to where they connect to Dirks shoulder blades. Or where they stop at his shoulder blades. They seem to just fade out, like they’re not really there. The wings are a light cream and almost twice the size of Dirk himself.

 

They’re gorgeous.

 

Suddenly, the wings move away and hit the man, knocking him out, leaving down feathers fluttering through the air.

 

The wings fold up against Dirks back. Todd stares breathlessly, open mouthed.

 

Dirk looks worried “Are you alright Todd?”

 

Todd is almost _sure_ he’s hallucinating. So he reaches out and lightly brushes his fingers against the feathers.

 

They’re _real_. As real as anything else until they fade completely out of existence.

 

Dirk almost looks ashamed.

 

“You have _wings_.”

 

——

 

 _Dirk has wings_ , Todd remembers, his vision no longer completely black.

 

He’s still falling towards icy water that they would surely die in, still clinging to Dirk.

 

“Dirk!” He shouts. He has to wake up. “Dirk!” Todd shouts again.

 

He feels his heart in his throat as they notice the water below them getting closer and closer.

 

“Shit, shit! Dirk!”

 

He grabs his shoulders and shakes him, “ _Dirk_!”

 

Dirks eyes shoot open, and so do his wings.

 

Todd feels the wind get knocked from his lungs when they’re no longer going down, but going _up_.

 

He yelps and holds on to him helplessly, Dirk holds him by the waist.

 

They’ve long since passed the height the tree line surrounding them, long since passed the height of the bridge the train was traveling along and are now hovering.

 

Todd twists, following the train the where Antoinette stands dumbstruck on the roof of it. She almost looks like an ant from here.

 

Todd laughs and turns back to Dirk, staring into blue eyes made more intense by moonlight. Dirk smiles back and Todd is once again breathless.

 

Todd’s smile fades as he slowly, unknowingly closes the space between them, not a word being shared after the takeoff.

 

He looks down at red lips, Todd’s top lip brushing against Dirk’s bottom lip.

 

Todd looks further down and suddenly remembers their height, pulling away and panicking.

 

“Oh! Sorry! I’ll get us down,” Dirk says, his voice a higher pitch than normal.

 

He brings them down and when his feet hit the ground, he lets go of Todd’s waist and brushes himself down, fixing his already perfect tie.

 

Todd feels his face heat up, clearing his throat. Then, to make everything worse, he’s suddenly aware of the multiple gunshot wounds in his left leg. Not painfully, _yet_ , it feels like just a little pressure. He’s probably still high on adrenaline.

 

“I’m sorry you had to see my wings. _Again_ ,” Dirk says, breaking the silence.

 

“What? You have nothing to be sorry for,” Todd frowns, “You saved us,”

 

“No, _you_ saved us. If you hadn’t have woken me up then we would have frozen to death in that water,”

 

“How is that bullet wound by the way?”

 

Dirks eyes widen, “Erm. It hurts,” He curls in on himself, “A lot,”

 

And that’s when the pain hits Todd too.

 

——

 

After a few days spent in the hospital with healing gunshot wounds, they arrive back into their shared apartment.

 

Even weeks after The Wing Incident, after the case was solved, Todd was constantly aware of Dirks wings. Dirk used Todd’s shower often and came out afterwards with sopping wet wings on full display, how could he forget? And no, he did  _not_  stare, but how he would give anything just to card his fingers through the feathers.

 

He would rarely get to touch them, the only times he would get to was if he asked or if he had fallen asleep on Todd’s couch and was having some sort of dream, even if he did ask, he would more often than not make up some excuse as to why he couldn’t get them out, or why he didn’t want to get them out. He didn’t complain either way. Dirk once said they were just a constant reminder of Blackwing, so he doesn’t bother anymore.

 

Dirk stumbles back into Todd’s apartment one night. Todd turns from where he’s sat on his couch and notices how disheveled he looks. An ugly black eye, a small cut across his nose and messy wings trailing behind him, bent, broken and missing chunks of feathers, cuts decorating the joints.

 

“Dirk! What happened?” He stands quickly and holds Dirks arms.

 

“Um. Well. I was being shot at. Again. And um,” Dirk trails off and shrugs, “I was attacked,”

 

“Did you see who it was?”

 

“Well it wasn’t just _one man_ , it was a group of men with fancy suits and sunglasses,” Dirk gasps, “What if it was the _Men in Black?_ Or Blackwing.” He frowns.

 

Todd remembers back to when he had a run in with Antoinette’s men before they captured her and took her in for questioning, which seemed to fit Dirks description. She must still be after them after making her reveal the paintings whereabouts.

 

“Shit, uh, okay. Let’s get you cleaned up,” Todd leads Dirk over to the couch, where instead of sitting down properly, Dirk sits on the arm of the chair. He can’t find it in himself to say something about it.

 

Todd dips into the kitchen and returns with plasters, bandages and a wet towel to clean the cuts.

 

He peels open the plaster and sticks it over the bridge of his nose where there’s a small open cut. The plasters aren’t pink this time.

 

Todd turns his attention to his wings. Battered and cut open.

 

He presses the wet towel over the bloody gashes, soaking up blood. Dirk smiles at him fondly. Todd runs his fingers through feathers in need of preening, plucking broken feathers while Dirk jumps and winces. The feathers are silky as always, despite specks of dried blood.

 

“You’re a good friend,” Dirk says.

 

“I don’t want you risking an infection by...hiding these wherever you hide them, so I think you should keep them open for a while,” Todd says instead.

 

“No really! I think you’re lovely. I think that you not thinking that I’m a monster is lovely,” Dirk smiles.

 

Todd stops, “Why would I think you’re a monster?”

 

Dirk shrugs, “Well. They’re _wings_. If you met any other person with wings wouldn’t you think they’re a monster?”

 

“No, Dirk, I’d think they’re an angel,”

 

“Do you think _I’m_ an angel?”

 

Todd stares. Yes. Todd does think he’s an angel. Not because of the wings, but generally because of his personality. He is like a stereotypical angel, isn’t he? “You need to rest,”

 

He helps Dirk up, leading him to his bed. Dirk sits and takes off his jacket which somehow doesn’t get stuck on his wings, probably because they’re not entirely a part of him, and toes off his shoes, finally collapsing back on the bed.

 

“Thanks for letting me stay the night,”

 

“You stay every night,”

 

He folds up his right wing and Todd lays back on the bed beside him. Dirk rolls onto his side and meets Todd’s eyes, “Hi,” Dirk says.

 

“How long have you had your wings?” Todd asks.

 

“I remember learning about them when I was about thirteen, but I think I might have had them even before that,”

 

Todd stares, admiring the feathers for a moment before taking advantage of the situation and strokes his wing. Dirks breath hitches and he flinches away for a second before letting him continue. He finds it oddly comforting. The only way his wings have ever been touched was forcefully, trying to unfold them, or to snap them. The new sensation against touch starved wings is...wonderful, especially when the sensation is coming from someone he _knows_ , who he _trusts_. He _trusts_ Todd with his wings.

 

Todd’s hand moves away from his wing, intertwining his fingers with Dirks. Todd stares for a moment.

 

“Can I kiss you?” He asks suddenly.

 

If Dirk had been drinking something, he would have _choked_ and _died_ on it by now. His face heats up, eyes wide as he nods vigorously.

 

Todd leans over him on an elbow, their eyes meeting, staring into endless blue oceans. Time passes painfully slow as the space between them gets smaller and smaller. When their lips finally brush, Dirk grips Todd’s collar, closes his eyes and pulls him flush against him, pressing his lips to Todd’s.

 

He holds him for dear life when Todd moves his lips like he’s savoring every moment, slowly and gently, like he’s fragile. Dirk didn’t realize he was just as touch starved as his wings, discovering even more new sensation such as Todd against him, not an inch of space between them is something even more than wonderful. Something he never even  _dreamed_ of having. Dirk lets out a barely audible whimper and Todd tightens the grip on Dirks hand.

 

His wings close around Todd almost protectively, as if doing this would keep them in a bubble where they could do this forever. Forever is a long time. Dirk is fully prepared to spend forever with Todd.


End file.
